


Christmas Shoes - A Larry Christmas One Shot

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Christmas, Love, Multi, christmas shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir I want to buy these shoes for my daddy. Please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just his size. Could you hurry sir? Dad says there's not much time. You see he's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make him smile. And I want him to look beautiful if daddy meets Jesus tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shoes - A Larry Christmas One Shot

It was the day before Christmas and through the streets everyone was merry and joyful. Carolers singing their favorite Christmas hums. Grandparents shopping for their beloved grandchildren. Couples shopping, their fingers loosely intertwined.  Children dashing and laughing throwing snowballs on every which way. Or well perhaps not _all_ the children were laughing and being children.

Danielle Styles ran through the streets of downtown London, tucking under the carolers as they walked through the park. She dodged grandparents as their hands where too full with presents to see. She ducked under people’s intertwined hands, and finally she stopped to say she couldn’t play with the other children because she was on a mission. A mission she had been planning for the past month, only now being able to follow it out.

She had been doing odd jobs that only a twelve year old could do. She had snuck off to all her uncle’s houses. Uncle Niall gave a chuckled when she had asked if she could have a dollar or two every time she vacuumed his house but agreed.

Uncle Zayn and Aunt Perrie heart’s melted when she had asked if every time she cleaned out Prada’s litter box she could have a dollar. They just thought the little girl was being a twelve year old and wanted to save the money so she could buy herself something with it. Not registering it was almost Christmas.

Uncle Liam just nodded and his eyes glistened over when she had asked him if every time she dusted his house she could have two dollars. He was the only one who understood _why_.

Danielle was thankful that her dad dropped her off at her uncles and aunt’s regularly. As soon as her dad kissed her head and closed the door she was bouncing off the walls wanting to do whatever she could to get the money for her daddy’s Christmas shoes.

Now she opened the door to an almost empty shoe store, a few people doing last minute Christmas shopping. She hurriedly when to the men’s department running her hands lightly over all the boxes as she went. Once her eyes spotted the Toms her father wanted she gave a joyful cry, grabbed his size and went up to the cashier.

“Oh,” She whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there. Here you can go in front of me.”

The older man behind her gave a small smiled and nodded. “It’s alright child. I’m in no rush.”

“Oh thank you,” she whispered, her eyes glowing with excitement.

The man behind her eyed her seeing that her shirt and face where smeared with dust like she had just came from cleaning.

“Sir I want to buy these shoes for my daddy. Please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just his size. Could you hurry sir? Dad says there's not much time. You see he's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make him smile. And I want him to look beautiful if daddy meets Jesus tonight.” The little girl said. The older man was stunned by her words.

They counted bills for what seemed like years and then the cashier looked up and said, “I’m so sorry but there's not enough here."

  
Danielle gasped searched her pockets frantically before turning around and looked at the old man with tears in her eyes.

  
"Daddy made Christmas good at our house though. Most years he just did without because they’re normally on the road. Can you tell me sir, what am I going to do? Somehow I have to buy him these Christmas shoes."

The old man and the cashier exchanged glances before the old man reached deep into his pocket and laid out the remaining money needed for the Toms on the counter. The old man will never forget the look on her face when she said, “Daddy's going to look so great."

The old man knew he caught a glimpse of heaven's love as she thanked me and ran out.

Danielle ran out of the store and into the dark London Street. She slowed to a walk when she came across a window full of toys but shook her head when she looked down at her daddy’s shoes, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

Danielle walked the short distance back to the hospital. She waved hello to the nurses behind the desk. Their hearts swelling at the little girl they’ve grown to know and confront when the doctor and her dads said she was too young to hear what they had to say.

“Hi Dani,” a nurse named Katie said. “What do you have in your hand?”

“My daddy’s Christmas shoes,” Danielle beamed proudly walking over to her favorite nurse to show her. “I had seen daddy looking through a magazine and showed dad them.”

The nurse gasped looking up to the little girl. “And how did you get the money for them sweetie?”

“Uncle Niall, Liam and Zayn. Oh! And Aunt Perrie,” Danielle giggled, Zayn and Perrie had just gotten married months before.

Katie nodded, gently giving back the box to Danielle. “Do you want help wrapping them up?”

Danielle’s eyes started glowing once more. “Oh please? I didn’t even think about that…”

Katie nodded, smiling through her tears. “Oh course, dear. And I know just the place to find some wrapping paper.”

Danielle nodded, taking the older women’s hand as they walked to the nurse’s lounge where other nurses were wrapping presents before they went home. Many of them gave Katie weird looks for taking Danielle in there but she ignored them. She walked Danielle over to a table that wasn’t being used.

“What wrapping paper?” Katie gently asked, pulling out two different rolls. One had a blue background with reindeer while the other one was red with snowmen.

“The reindeer because it’s silly and my daddy is silly,” Danielle giggled placing the box on the table.

Katie gave a laugh too. “Your daddy is funny and a great man.”

Danielle nodded, helping Katie when the nurse asked for her help.

When the gift was wrapped and tagged the nurse sent Danielle on her way back to her family. A huge smile on her face, she thanked God for reminding her what Christmas was all about. Miracles. And this little girl was going to be beside herself when she found out the news. Or well they whole family was.

~~

Danielle ran down the corridor leading to her daddy’s room. She skidded to a halt infront of his room, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

She slowly stepped inside; smiling to herself to see that the doctors had kept up her decoration even though they were a “fire hazard”.

“Danielle Louise Styles.”

Danielle cringed at the use of her full name.

“Danielle where have you been?” Came Louis’ voice again.

Danielle sighed and turned around to see her daddy sitting up in the hospital bed.

“I was… out,” Danielle said, hiding the box behind her.

“And you didn’t think to share that with either me or your dad?”

“Daddy I could-“

“Katie just said she saw her…” Harry’s voice trailed off when he saw his daughter standing with the present behind her back. “Dani?”

Danielle looked to Harry and smiled. “I was out getting daddy a present.”

Louis was taken aback. He looked to Harry and then back to his daughter. “Y-you where? But how?”

“Uncle Zayn, Liam and Niall. And Aunt Perrie,” Danielle explained, coming forward and gave the present to her sick dad. “Every time did dropped me off at one of their houses I would dust, sweep or do something where they would give me a few dollars.”

Louis by this time was crying. “Oh my sweet girl. Here come sit on the bed with me while I open this.”

Danielle smiled, gladly sitting on the bed next to her daddy while Harry came over with tears in his eyes.

Lou gave one last look to Harry and Danielle before laughing to himself and tore off the wrapping paper. A gasp slipping from his mouth.

“Oh baby,” Louis whispered, opening the box to reveal the stripped Toms. “I love them so much! Thank you!”

Danielle blushed. “It was nothing daddy. I wanted to try and make this special and I know they aren’t much…”

Louis reached over and hugged his child. “Shh honey they’re amazing. Look Haz, aren’t they?”

Harry reached over taking the shoe and nodded. “They are and just the ones you wanted! How did you know Dani?”

“I saw you and daddy-“

Danielle’s explanation was cut short by a small tap on the door before reveling the doctor.

Danielle’s smile fell. She started getting off the bed, she knew the drill. “I-I’ll just be outside then.”

“No, Danielle. You’ll want to hear this,” The doctor smiled.

Danielle nodded, settling back onto the bed with her dad.

“I have great news,” the doctor said. “We have a donor.”

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before letting out sobs of joy. Louis was finally going to get a donor and get better.

The doctor nodded, smiling. “We’ll schedule the operation for later.”

Harry, Louis and Danielle all nodded as Harry, since he was the only one standing up, collected his small family into his arms.

“I love you both so much,” he whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Louis nodded, unable to speak. He was going to _live_. After waiting for almost a year. He thought this was finally it. That this was his death bed. He thought he wasn’t going to be able to see Danielle graduate or be there to see his grandchildren but he _was_.

Danielle was the first to pull out of the hug. “This is the best Christmas ever,” she whispered, tears of joy still sliding down her face. She looked to her shoes. “The doctor’s news makes my shoes look like an awful gift.”

Louis shook his head collecting his young daughter in his arms.  “I would have taken your Christmas shoes over the operation.”

Danielle shook her head. “Why?”

“Because you didn’t have to give me these. And because they came from you,” Louis whispered, giving Danielle a small squeeze. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Danielle whispered.


End file.
